iKON Play
by sinosijak7
Summary: songfict dari album play milik akmu iKON ff dengan berbagai pair BinHwan / JiDong / YunHwe / HongJin / HongChan / BobJin dll
1. Give Love

Tittle : Give Love

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon &amp; Jung Jinhyeong

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua dan agency owe cuman minjem nama doang

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak di samudra/?

.

.

Hao dedek balik bawa crackpair yakk

Kali songfict album akmu play

Tapi maaf kalo ceritanya abal abal :v

Italic font is lyric

Happen reading :3

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

'_I know that you hate me  
I'm sad, why can't you understand me?  
You don't understand, I like you'_

"Jung Jinhyeong enyah saja kau" kesal Jiwon

"kenapa hyung? kenapa kau membeciku?" tanya Jinhyeong

"aku membencimu karna kelakuanmu yang begitu menyebalkan" jawab Jiwon

'hyung kenapa kau tidak peka? aku begitu menyukaimu hyung? kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga' batin Jinhyeong

'_What did I do wrong? Why are you doing this to me?  
The more you do that, the sadder I get, oh I'm so sad  
So let me slowly come into your heart'_

"memangnya aku salah apa hyung sampai kau seperti ini?" tanya Jinhyeong dengan muka polosnya

"banyak" jawab singkat Jiwon sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jinhyeong

"hah" Jinhyeong mengehela nafas beratnya

"lakukan saja sesukamu hyung, lakukan saja semua yang membuatku sedih dan terpuruk" kata Jinhyeong "lalu biarkan aku memasuki hatimu secara perlahan" lanjutnya

'_The important thing is the heart  
I'm not liking you just for your face (no no)  
Even your sharp words that hate on me  
I came to love them, this is my (heart)  
If it's about you, no matter how small it is, I remember it, I'm a mania  
No matter how badly you treat me, you're like a comic book  
Like a romantic comic book, every night I pray like this'_

'hyung aku menyukaimu, sungguh hyung'batin Jinhyeong

'bukan hanya dari wajah tampanmu hyung bahkan kata-kata kasarmu, aku menyukai semua tentangmu hyung, tak peduli seberapa kecil itu, aku ingat itu, aku seorang mania.' Lanjutnya

Ia menatap kepergian Jiwon yang sudah mengilang sejak tadi

'Tidak peduli seberapa buruk hyung memperlakukanku, hyung seperti buku komik, seperti buku komik romantis, setiap malam aku hanya berdoa seperti ini ' batinnya

'_Give love, give me some love  
Give love, there's not enough love  
I give the love that grows every day to her but he doesn't accept'_

'hyung bisakah kau berikanku beberapa cinta? hanya cinta hyung walaupun tidak seberapa banyak cinta untukku' batin Jinhyeong sambil berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya

'aku memberikan cinta yang tumbuh setiap hari untukmu hyung, tapi kau tidak menerima' kesal Jinhyeong

'_I didn't do anything wrong  
But why do you hate me for no reason?  
Why can't you understand me  
I like you'_

Jinhyeong berjalan dengan gontai menuju apartemennya lalu memasuki apartemen sederhana miliknya. merebahkan diri di ranjang empuk miliknya hanya untuk menghilangkan penatnya.

'apa aku melakukan kesalahan?' pikirnya

'tetapi kenapa hyung begitu membenciku tanpa alasan' resahnya

'kenapa hyung masih juga tidak mengerti selama ini? aku menyukaimu hyung' batin Jinhyeong

'_After I found out you hated me  
You made my strong motivation wither away  
I thought my heart racing days would be over  
But once again, slowly'_

Hari setelah acara bertengkar/? Jinhyeong dan Jiwon, mereka tak pernah terlihat bersama lagi.

'setelah aku tahu kau membenciku, hyung membuat motivasi tinggi milikku lenyap, aku berfikir hatiku berpacu lebih, tetapi sekali lagi hyung perlahan aku akan mendekatimu' batin Jinhyeong sambil mengepalkan tangannya menyemangati dirinya sendiri

'_Can I get closer?'_

'boleh aku mendekat padamu sekali lagi hyung?' tanya Jinhyeong pada dirinya sendiri

'_In case you would hate me even looking at you  
I secretly hide behind and tremble with fear  
When the sun sets and the moonlight rises  
I get courageous and I tell him my heart  
But he and I grow too far apart'_

'sepertinya hyung akan membenciku saat aku melihatnya, sepertinya aku akan diam-diam melihatnya dan bersembunyi di belakangnya dengan gemetar dan ketakutan' pikir Jinhyeong

Jinhyeong berjalan menuju lapangan basket dekat apartemennya, tak sengaja ia melihat Jiwon orang yang ia cintai sedang bermain basket dengan seseorang. tunggu seseorang dan Jinhyeong baru sadar, orang itu yang sering berpergian dengan Jiwon selalu membuatnya iri dengan pria itu.

Saat itu sore hari ketika matahari mulai terbenam dan cahaya bulan mulai muncul, Jinhyeong duduk di ayunan taman dekat apartmennya. ia sesekali memainkan ayunannya dengan tempo sedang sambil sesekali melihat sekeliling kali saja Jiwon datang, tapi itu hanya khayalan belaka bagi Jinhyeong.

'aku harus berani dan menyatakan padanya perasaanku sebernarnya, tetapi aku dan Jiwon hyung terlalu jauh' sesal Jinhyeong

'_The love that gives and gives gets thrown away on the street, stacking up like dead leaves  
When spring comes, it turns into dirt but I put my hopes up for a new sprout'_

"sepertinya percuma aku memberinya cinta" desah kalut Jinhyeong "jika aku memberinya sepertinya akan dibuang begitu saja dan akan menumpuk seperti daun kering" lanjutnya "tapi aku tak boleh putus asa kan? aku berharap semoga ketika musim semi datang cintaku akan berubah menjadi debu dan aku akan menaruh harapan pada yang baru" pikir Jinhyeong

Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya. Segera ia rebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk yang berada di kamarnya lalu menutup matanya. 'hyung aku berharap kau akan membalas cintaku suatu saat nanti' batin Jinhyeong lalu tertidur lelap di keheningan malam.

.

.

END

.

.

ini baru songfict list pertama yaaa

ditunggu songfict selanjutnya

jangan bosen bosen sama dedek {}

salam cinta buat para readersnim /emot cium peluk/

ppyong


	2. 200

Tittle : 200%

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rating : T

Main Cast : Song Yunhyeong &amp; Goo Junhwe

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua dan agency owe cuman minjem nama doang

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak di samudra,cerita abal abal, BL

.

.

Hell o *ngek

Hallo dedek balik bawa new chap songfict akmu

YunHwe couple, bari kali ini bikin YunHwe couple

Cerita abal abal jan salahin dedek kan udeh di waring wkwk

Italic font is lyric

Happen reading bebeh :v

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

'_Uh look at me, look at me, look at me  
Look at me, look at me, look at me'_

"yunhyeong hyung"panggil seorang lelaki bertubuh besar sebut saja mawar gakdeng canda sebut saja Junhwe lelaki dengan tinggi tubuh diatas rata-rata/? dengan suara yang bisa dibilang besar .

"eung wae?" tanya seseorang yang dipanggil Yunhyeong tadi tanpa menoleh ke arah Junhwe

"hyung bisa lihat aku?" tanya Junhwe "lihatlah orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu" lanjutnya

Yunhyeong tak menjawab alu menolehkan kepalanya pada Junhwe

"wae?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil menatap wajah Junhwe

Junhwe diam tak menjawab ia malah menatap lekat wajah manis Yunhyeong berharap ia bisa menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada orang yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"ya Goo Junhwe" panggil Yunhyeong sambil melambaikan tangan di depan Junhwe

Junhwe tersadar dari lamunannya "ne hyung?" tanya Junhwe

Yunhyeong tak menjawab, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Junhwe sendirian di dalam ruangan itu

Junhwe terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu 'hyung kenapa kau tak melihatku sebagai orang yang menyukaimu? harus kulakukan apalagi hyung?' pikir Junhwe

'_When I look at you, the love and instinct in my heart__  
__Tells me to hurry and confess to you__  
__All of the competitors that surround you__  
__Yes I'm a soldier for you'_

Junhwe duduk dekat dengan jendela kelasnya jadi ia bisa melihat keluar jendela jika disana pujaan hati sekaligus seniornya Song Yunhyeong. seketika senyum di bibir tebal Junhwe mengembang mendapati pujaan hatinya sedang bermain sepak bola dengan teman sekelasnya.

'hyung kau tau ketika aku melihatmu cinta dan insting berada dalam hatiku dan berkata padaku untuk cepat mengatakannya padamu semua pesaingku berada dekat denganmu tetapi kenapa aku tak bisa mendekatimu dan hanya bisa menjadi seorang pengagum rahasiamu hyung' pikir Junhwe

'_Before I release my sweet ment__  
__Gentlemen, have you warmed up your lips? (Yes completely)__  
__Kanjang kongjang kongjangjang equals kan kongjangjang (yeah I'm ready)'_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, saat yang sangat dinantikan oleh para siswa YG High School untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan kantin sama halnya seperti Junhwe, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelasnya dan berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya. Menuju sebuah kedai yang tepat berada di poko kantin tempat ia biasa membeli permen mint.

Membuka sebungkus permen mintnya dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sesosok orang yang sangat ia sukai siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunhyeong.

'kenapa lidahku selalu terasa kelu saat akan menyapanya dan kenapa setiap bertemu dengannya saat aku selesai membeli permen mint' pikir Junhwe 'kenapa mendadak aku menjadi nervous seperti ini' tanya Junhwe pada dirinya sendiri.

YG High School 14.00 KST

Bel pulang berbunyi, suatu kebahagian tersendiri bagi seluruh murid karena saat jam pulang tak ada lagi namanya belajar dan terbebas dari omelan para guru killer. Junhwe segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kelasnya dan segera sampai apartemennya.

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

'_The sound of the wind that wakes me up in the morning makes harmony  
The darkening moonlight let it go, the ripening romance dreams (good night)  
Hey baby it's comin new day, this is a new feeling  
Hey, what's wrong, it's common lovesick, this is, this is'_

Suara angin pagi membangunkanku dan membentuk sebuah harmoni yang indah. Sinar bulan perlahan menghilang dan berganti sinar mentari menyambut pagi seorang Junhwe yang bermimpi tentang Yunhyeong tapi sayang ia tidak ingat mimpi indahnya itu.

Junhwe segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di mejanya untuk mengecek sms dari Yunhyeong.

_To : Goo Junhwe_

_From : Song Yunhyeong_

"_ya goo junhwe cepat bangun sudah pagi kau harus cepat kesekolah jika kau tak ingin telat di rapat pagi ini. nice day goo junhwe ah kalau bisa bawakan juga aku sarapan aku lupa tidak sarapan"_

"hah hyung" decak sebal Junhwe "kukira kau akan menanyakan aku mencintaimu atau tidak ternyata sama saja seperti hari sebelumnya" lanjutnya

Junhwe segera beranjak dari ranjangnya yang empuk dan bersiap menuju sekolahnya.

Saat tiba di sekolah tak lupa ia menuju ruang osis untuk rapat pagi. Perlahan ia membuka pintu ruang osis dan yang didapatinya hanya ada pujaan hatinya seorang

"sudah datang?" tanya Yunhyeong

Junhwe diam tak menjawab, ia menyerahkan kotak bekalnya pada Yunhyeong ia membuatkan sandwich spesial untuk pujaan hatinya itu.

"padahal aku hanya bercanda Goo Junhwe" kata Yunhyeong "taoi yasudahlah tak apa" lanjutnya "gomawo" kata Yunhyeong sambil mencium kedua pipi Junhwe

'_It must be L.O.V.E 200 percent sure of that  
I want you really I mean really  
Really, I like you and my reddening face proves that'_

Junhwe terdiam atas perlakuan seniornya itu sambil sesekali mengelus pipinya yang telah diberi ciuman mesra/? oleh pujaan hatinya.

'aku yakin dia pasti mencintaiku sekarang 200 persen aku yakin, hyung bisakah aku memilikimu sekarang? aku sangat ingin memilikimu pasti pipiku sudah merah seperti kepiting bumbu merah sekarang/?' batin Junhwe

'_Like a strawberry (very very) I'm very fresh (don't worry worry)  
You're so innocent and everyone around you is selfish  
Rather than me, who will protect you day and night  
They only show off their cars, bad guy  
But even when I wake up, I look for you in my sleep talk'_

"hyung" panggil Junhwe

"ne?" tanya Yunhyeong

"kau tau hyung aku seperti strawberry?" tanya Junhwe

"maksudmu?" tanya Yunhyeong dengan raut muka aku-tak-mengerti-apa-maksudmu

Junhwe sepertinya mengerti arti tatapan Yunhyeong lalu memberikan seniornya itu penjelasan

"ehm maksudku aku sangat menyenankan hyung" jawabnya

Yunhyeong hanya bisa ber-o ria mendengar jawaban dari Junhwe

'hyung kenapa kau sangat innocent dan kenapa semua orang disekitarmu terkadang sangat egois?' tanya Junhwe dalam hatinya

'semua orang sama hyung hanya aku yang berbeda' pikir Junhwe 'aku akan menjagamu siang dan malam hyung' lanjutnya

"kau tau hyung kebanyakan dari mereka adalah bad boy dan mereka hanya menunjukan mobil mereka" kata Junhwe tiba-tiba

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Goo Junhwe?" tanya Yunhyeong heran

"ne?" tanya Junhwe "ah tidak hyung lupakan saja" lanjutnya

'seandainya kau tau hyung stiap aku terbangun dari tidurku aku selalu mecarimu bahkan saat mengigau pun tentang dirimu' batin Junhwe

'_Hello, where are you going (where you) I'll be there, where you are (that way)  
Even if we're not that close, I still have to try, at least I do'_

Saat tak sengaja Junhwe dan Yunhyeong bertemu, tampak raut wajah senang Junhwe

"hai mau kemana?" tanya Junhwe "jika kau membutuhkanku cari saja aku disana" kata Junhwe sambil menunjuk sebuah cafe

Yunhyeong hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan hoobaenya lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Junhwe.

'meskipun diantara kita belum begitu dekat, aku masih berusaha sampai aku bisa' batin Junhwe

'_I've never felt this way before, I can't stop, it overflows  
As if someone locked it up, my lips won't open in front of you  
When I called you and I saw your eyes as you turned around (I said) see you tomorrow'_

'aku tak pernah jatuh cinta seperti ini sebelumnya, aku tak bisa menghentikannya dan ini terlalu berlebihan' batin Junhwe

'apa seseorang mengunci hatiku?' tanya Junhwe pada dirinya sendiri 'aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu hyung' lanjutnya

'ketika aku memangilmu dan aku melihat matamu ketika kau melihatku aku hanya ingin mengatakan sampai jumpa besok hyung' batin Junhwe saat ia berpapasan dengan Yunhyeong

'_Oh baby it can't be over like this  
Someone help me, if only I could tell you how I feel  
Actually I (oh please) like you (I'm sure)  
These eyes that contain everything prove that'_

"Junhwe-ya" panggil Donghyuk

"hm?" saut Junhwe

"ada masalah?" tanya Donghyuk to the point

Junhwe hanya menggeleng seketika pikirannya melayang 'hyung ini tidak akan berakhir seperti ini kan? seseorang tolong aku seandainya saja aku bisa mengatakan pada Yunhyeong hyung apa yang kurasakan' pikir Junhwe 'sejujurnya aku sangat menyukaimu hyung semua sinar mata yang terlihat di mukaku telah membuktikannya' batin Junhwe

Seketika pikiran nekat terbesit di kepala Junhwe ia segera berlari menuju ruang penyiaran.

"yakk Goo Junhwe eodiga?" teriak Donghyuk

Junhwe berpura-pura tak mendengarkan Donghyuk dan segera setalh sampai di ruang penyiaran, ia segera ia merebut mic dari sang DJ sekolahnya.

"**yunhyeong hyung apa kau mendengarku?" **tanya Junhwedengan suara lantang yang bisa di dengar seluruh sekolahnya

"**Song Yunhyeong kelas 12a apa kau mendengarku hyung?"** tanyanya sekali lagi

"**would you be mine hyung" **tanyannya **"aku akan menunggu jawabanmu sepulang sekolah hyung" **lanjutnya

.

.

Disisi lain

"_**yunhyeong hyung apa kau mendengarku?" **_tanya seseorang di broadcast radio sekolah

"Goo Junhwe?" tanya Yunhyeong pada diri sendiri

"_**Song Yunhyeong kelas 12a apa kau mendengarku hyung?" **_tanyanya sekali lagi dengan suara lantang

"yaak Goo Junhwe pabo aku bisa mendengarmu" sungut kesal Yunhyeong yang sedang berada di kelas

"_**would you be mine hyung"**_tanya Junhwe _**"aku akan menunggu jawabanmu sepulang sekolah hyung"**_lanjutnya

Seketika pipi Yunhyeong memanas mendengar pernyataan cinta Junhwe yang didengar seluruh sekolah "ciee Yunhyeong" kata teman sekelas Yunhyeong

"Goo Junhwe how dare you" kesal Yunhyeong sembari tersipu malu

.

.

END

.

.

Wkwk pasti udah bisa ditebakkan ya

Reviewnya jan lupa qaqa sama emaknim

Review sangat dibutuhkan ya

Oke sampe bertemu di ff melted

ppyong


	3. Melted

Tittle : Melted

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Main Cast : Yang Hongseok &amp; Jung Jinhyeong

Other Cast : YG Family dan yang bertebaran disini

Disclaimer : pemeran dan para pembantunya milik para agency keluarga dan tuhan dedek cuman minjem doang

Warning : typo everywhere like ombak, ff abal abal, BL

.

.

Dedek balik *teroretroereroet

Lanjutan songfict dari akmu lalalala

Bawa couple anti mainstream HyeongSeok :v

Jarang liat ada couple ini sih di ff

Yodah baca aje ye ceritanya

Happen reading

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

'_The blue ocean the red sun used to wash its face with has turned black_

_The white sky, the clouds, the rain, and the wind turn gray_

_I leave behind the darkness that found its way to my heart_

_Even the cold shadow that the night is covered with has started to harden'_

Jinhyeong duduk di pinggir pantai dengan ditemani suasana sore yang terlihat jelas dengan langit yang mulai kemerahan tanda matahari mulai terbenam diteman dengan seseorang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya Yang Hongseok.

"hyung" panggil Jinhyeong memulai percakapan

"hm?" tanya Hongseok

Jinhyeong menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Hongseok dan memeluknya posesif.

"kau tau hyung aku meninggalkan masa laluku yang kelam dan aku menemukanmu sebagai tempat akhir labuhan hatiku" kata Jinhyeong

"bisa kau tidak membicarakan itu lagi jinhyeongie" kata Hongseok

"tapi aku selalu teringat dengan hal itu hyung" jawab Jinhyeong

Mendengar jawaban Jinhyeong, Hongseok merubah posisi duduknya dan menghadap Jinhyeong yang menatapnya sendu.

"Jinhyeongie" panggil Hongseok

"jangan pernah membicarakan masa lalumu lagi" kata Hongseok "aku mencintaimu apa adanya Jinhyeong, aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu" lanjutnya sambil memeluk erat Jinhyeong.

"hyung" panggil Jinhyeong "aku mencintaimu hyung" lanjutnya membalas pelukan Hongseok

Matahari mulai terbenam dan dinginnya malam hari pinggir pantai menyambut kedangtangan sang purnam yang mulai menampakkan dirinya.

'_If the ice melted, a warmer song would have been brought about_

_But why is this ice so cold? Why is it so cold?_

_Why are they so cold_

_Why are they so cold__'_

Rutinitas mereka tiap malam, melakukan pertunjukan jalanan di dekat stasiun Busan. Malam ini mereka membawakan lagu pop, ballad dan rnb yang mereka kreasikan sendiri, lagu-lagu yang menurut para pendengarnya sangat indah dan merdu mungkin juga terkesan bisa mengahangatkan hati para pendengarnya.

"hyung salju" seru Jinhyeong

Hongseok tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jinhyeong lalu merapatkan genggaman tangannya.

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan aneh dan tidak suka pada mereka berdua.

"hyung kenapa mereka seperti itu?" tanya Jinhyeong penasaran

Hongseok menghentikan langkahnya seketika ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jinhyeong lalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"mereka hanya iri kepada kita Jinhyeong-ah" jawab Hongseok

Jinhyeong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan tersenyum manis.

"jadi begitu hyung" kata Jinhyeong "mereka iri kepada kita?" tanya Jinhyeong

Hongseok hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jinhyeong.

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

'_I look at its past warmth that has been buried deeply (too late to get it out)_

_I wish this coldness in the world of adults would subside as well_

_I wish the frozen love will melt away now'_

Jinhyeong duduk termenung di kursi balkkon kamarnya, sambil menatap langit malam yang menurunkan/? Butiran halus dingin berwarna putih.

'aku ingin masa laluku bersama orang tuaku bukan bersama para pemerkosa itu tapi sudah terlambat' sesal Jinhyeong dalam hati

'kenapa semua orang dewasa bersikap dingin dan kasar?' tanya Jinhyeong dalam hati

'aku hanya berharap semoga hati mereka menjadi luluh dan tidak bersikap dingin dan kasar lagi' doa Jinhyeong sambil menatap langit.

Jinhyeong berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan segera beranjak tidur bersama Hongseok.

.

.

END

.

.

Jarang kan ada yg bikin HyungSeok

Ya berharap aja bakal ada lagi yang ngeluarin ff HyungSeok kek gini tapi beda jalur/?

Thank yang udah baca jan lupa reviewnya qaqa

Review sangat berguna bagi dedek

Sampai jumap di chap berikutnya

ppyong


	4. On The Subway

Tittle : On The Subway

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Main Cast : Jung Jinhyeong &amp; Jung Chanwoo

Other Cast : YG Family dan yang bertebaran disini

Disclaimer : pemeran dan para pembantunya milik para agency keluarga dan tuhan dedek cuman minjem doang

Warning : typo everywhere like ombak, ff abal abal, BL

.

.

Akhirnya balik lagi yeyeye lalala/?

On the subway datang memeriahkan ff ikon play :v

Main cast anti mainstream yeah

Banyak yang sukanya ke yang 200% ya :3

Padahal yang lain juga bagus/g

Kelamaan ngomong nya wkwk

Italic font for lyric

Happen reading dah

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

'_Busy morning and evening rush hour  
Wearing my school uniform with nothing to do  
Inside this crowded subway, everyone  
Starts their day and ends it'_

Pagi itu terasa sangat cerah, matahari yang mulai menampakkan bias sinarnya merambat memasuki jendela kamar seorang Jung Chanwoo.

"Chanwoo-ya ireona, sudah pagi apa kau tak sekolah" seru Hanna, nuna dari Chanwoo

Chanwoo menggeluat tak nyaman karena suara dari nunanya

"Chanwoo-ya ireona atau kau mau nuna siram pakai air es" ancam Hanna

Chanwoo yang mendengar ancaman horror dari nunanya segera bangun dan melesat menuju kamar mandi, Hanna yang melihat kelakuan adiknya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepalanya.

Selesai mandi segera Chanwoo memekai seragam sekolahnya dan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama nunanya.

"nuna" panggil Chanwoo "masak apa?" tanya Chanwoo "jangan bilang bikin roti panggang lagi" lanjutnya

Hanna membalikkan badannya menatap sang adik dari ayahnya berbeda lalu mengelus surai hitam milik adiknya.

"aku buatkan sup rumput laut" jawab Hanna

Chanwoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari nunanya lalu memeluknya lembut.

"gomawo nuna" kata Chanwoo

Hanna diam tak menjawab perkataan Chanwoo lalu memasukan sup rumput laut ke sebuah mangkok.

"cepat makan ini dan segera berangkat Chanwoo-ya" kata Hanna sambil menyerahkan semangkuk sup rumput laut pada Chanwoo

"ne nuna" jawab Chanwoo sambil membawa sup rumput laut ke meja makan lalu memakannya dengan lahap

Hanna meletakkan segelas susu di depan Chanwoo lalu memberinya uang saku.

"sudah selesai?" tanya Hanna yang tengah bersiap akan berangkat bekerja

Chanwoo hanya mengangguk lalu memakai blazer dan tasnya tak lupa ia menghabiskan susunya dan memasukkan uang sakunya ke dalam dompet.

Segera Chanwoo keluar rumah lalu masuk mobil kakaknya. Beginilah keseharian Chanwoo berangkat diantar nunanya ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah lalu berangkat dengan kereta bawah tanah.

"hati-hati dijalan Chanwoo-ya" kata Hanna lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju kantornya

'pagi ini sangat ramai sekali' pikir Chanwoo saat sampai di stasiun

Chanwoo berjalan memasuki stasiun sambil merapikan seragam sekolahnya. Disinilah para pekerja mahasiswa dan pelajar saat mengawali dan mengakhiri hari mereka di stasiun ternama di Seoul.

Dan disinilah Chanwoo sekarang di stasiun kereta bawah tanah menuggu sebuah stasiun yang menuju Incheon letak sekolahnya berada.

'_Busy morning and evening rush hour  
Wearing my school uniform with nothing to do  
When I get in, I have nowhere to put my feet  
The electric car is packed  
Those who are sitting are relaxed  
Others stare at the people who are falling asleep  
The subway is a reduced size of the world'_

Sebuah kereta api berhenti tepat di tempat Chanwoo berdiri, segera ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kereta yang membawanya menuju Incheon, beberapa jam di pagi hari memang sangat sibuk. Ketika Chanwoo memasuki keretanya/? Masih banyak spot kosong yang tidak terisi penghuni/?

Segera ia mendudukan pantat semoknya/? Di sebuah kursi dekat pintu.

Terlihat dari mereka ada yang duduk dengan santai dan ada juga yang sedang menatap orang yang sedang tertidur.

Seseorang menghapiri Chanwoo lalu menepuk pelan bahunya dan segera duduk di sebelah Chanwoo

"Jinhyeong hyung" seru Chanwoo

Jinhyeong sang pelaku/? penepuk/? Chanwoo hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk erat Chanwoo.

"merindukanku?" tanya Jinhyeong

"jeongmal bogoshippo hyungie" jawab Chanwoo

Jinhyeong semakin erat memeluknya

"kenapa lama sekali di Busan?" tanya Chanwoo

"haraboji meninggal jadi aku harus tinggal sedikit lebih lama" jawab Jinhyeong dengan tatapan sendunya

"ah" kata Chanwoo dengan tatapn prihatin "jangan sedih hyung" lanjutnya

Jinhyeong hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanwoo lalu mengusap pelan namja berpipi chubby yang berada dihadapannya.

'_In the subway, people are holding a smartphone  
Shaking and swaying  
Guys are playing games, girls are on their homepages  
Young people have their earphones in and dancing  
Lovers, students, workers, everyone meets here'_

Chanwoo dan Jinhyeong berpegangan tangan sangat erat sambil menatap orang-orang yang berada di dalam kereta api. Ada yang memegang ponsel mereka yang bergetar dan bergoyang itu, para pria ada yang bermain game dari ponsel mereka dan para perempuan lebih senang membuka fanpage yang mereka sukai, ada juga seseorang mengenakan earphone lalu menari di dalam kereta api. Semua orang dari berbagi ras, pekerjaan, dan hobi berkumpul di kereta api.

Tak terasa perjalan mereka sudah sampai di Incheon, Jinhyeong dan Chanwoo berjalan keluar dari stasiun lalu melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sekolah.

"apa hyung baik-baik saja disana?" tanya Chanwoo memulai percakapan

"tentu aku baik-baik saja Chanwoo-ya" jawab Jinhyeong sambil tersenyum manis

Mendengar jawaban Jinhyeong, Chanwoo segera memeluknya erat lalu mencium bibir Jinhyeong sekilas lalu berlari memasuki sekolahnya sedangkan Jinhyeong? Jinhyeong masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri lalu segera teradar ketika Chanwoo sudah mengilang/?

"JUNG CHANWOO!"teriak Jinhyeong lalu berlari menyusul Chanwoo.

'_It's 11:30 AM, it's pretty quiet  
When you can clearly hear the subway announcements  
When I get in, I get greeted by the cool air conditioner  
I'm sitting down and relaxed  
People stare at those who spread their legs  
The subway is a reduced size of the world'_

'sudah jam 11.30 kst' batin Chanwoo

Jinhyeong yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah Jinhyeong segera menyeggol lengan kekasihnya itu.

"wae?" tanya Jinhyeong sambil memeriksa suhu tubuh Chanwoo dengan tangannya/?

"ani hyung gwaenchana" jawab Chanwoo

"kau mau kita ijin pulang?" tanya Jinhyeong

Chanwoo menatapnya tak percaya

"kau yakin hyung?" tanya Chanwoo tak percaya

Jinhyeong mengangguk diiringin senyum merekah.

"arraseo" kata Chanwoo lalu membereskan peralatan dan buku-bukunya

Jinhyeong yang melihatnya segera ikut mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"kajja" seru Jinhyeong sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanwoo yang disambut senang hati oleh Chanwoo.

Mereka jalan beriringan bergandeng tangan meniggalkan sekolah menuju stasiun untuk kembali pulang ke Seoul.

Disaat jam seperti ini keadaan stasiun terlihat sepi, dan kalian mungkin bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas pengumuman yang disiarkan. Saat memasuki stasiun jam segini kalian bisa merasakan udara dingin dari ac yang mungki kalian tak akan bisa merasakannya saat pagi dan sore hari.

Jinhyeong dan Chanwoo berjalan memasukin kereta api yang menuju Seoul, mereka kemudian duduk di kursi dekat pintu. Terlihat Chanwoo duduk dengan santai dan menselonjorkan kakinya/?

Banyak orang yang menatap Chanwoo dengan tatapan 'kenapa kau menselonjirkan kakimu anak muda' kurang lebih seperti itu tapi tak ditanggapi oleh Chanwoo dan lebih memilih merajuk di lengan Jinhyeong.

Sesampainya di Seoul mereka tak kunjung pulang, mereka mampir ke Lotte World terlebih dahulu dan bermain sepuasnya hingga malam.

Malam mulai menjelang segera mereka berdua pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Tak lupa Jinhyeong mengantar Chanwoo pulang terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Chanwoo Jinhyeong menyuruhnya masuk dan segera tidur.

"masuklah" kata Jinhyeong

"ne hyung" jawab Chanwoo lalu mencium bibir Jinhyeong sekilas lalu berjalan memasuki rumahnya

Jinhyeong segera meninggalkan rumah Chanwoo dan segera pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

END

.

.

Gaje pasti ceritanya

Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje ya

Jan lupa reviewnya plis –

Baca gak pake review itu pen gua tabok pake topinya kakek sajangnim/gg

Yodah sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

ppyong


	5. Hair Part

Tittle : Hair Part

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon &amp; Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua dan agency owe cuman minjem nama doang

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak di samudra,cerita abal abal, BL

.

.

Haihai balik lagi sama dedek di album play sama ikon/?

Kali ini bawa pair jidong

Hayo pensnya jidong mana?

Teriak coba sambil bawa banner/?

Sedikit kecewa sih

Yang review dikit soalnya, padahal kan pengen review yang banyak biar semangat nulisnya

Tapi gak papalah yang penting ada review walaupun dikit

Italic for lyric

Oke happen reading aja

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

'_You can become a different person just by changing hairstyles, it's amazing  
Light enters just by opening the curtains, so what's so amazing about it?'_

"hyung aku pulang" teriak sang fake maknae saat sampai di dorm

"Donghyuk-ah bisa tidak jika kau..." belum sempat Jiwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terpana melihat perbedaan Donghyuk

"Donghyuk? kau Donghyuk?" tanya Jiwon tak percaya

"ne hyung ini Dongdong" jawab Donghyuk

"kau mengubah gaya rambutmu?" tanya Jiwon

"hmm" jawab Donghyuk singkat sambil mengaggukkan kepalanya

"heol daebak, kau terlihat seperti orang lain" kata Jiwon

Donghyuk memandang malas ke arah hyungnya itu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya

Sedangkan Jiwon? lelaki gigi kelinci itu masih terpana dengan perubahan rambut Donghyuk yang menurutnya sangat cocok dengan Donghyuk.

'_Who are you? I'm confused  
When you pass by, everyone's jaws drop  
Why? Because you got so pretty, they're all looking, can't help it  
I told you to cut your hair before  
You see, I know you better than you  
Getting into you, getting into you  
I'm getting into the close race between your 5:5 parting'_

Malam itu tak henti-hentinya si gigi kelinci alias Jiwon memandang Donghyuk yang berada di sebelah Chanwoo.

'tak salah aku menyuruhmu untuk potong rambut' batin Jiwon

'kenapa kau terlihat bertambah imut dengan potongan rambut barumu?' tanya Jiwon pada dirinya sendiri

'kau tau Donghyuk-ah, ketika kau melewatiku tadi, aku hanya bisa terperangah melihat perubahan pada rambutmu' batin Jiwon

'aku jadi semakin mencintaimu kalau seperti ini' pikir Jiwon

'_Show me your face that you've hidden for all this time  
Wow, give me my heart back  
I see, I see you eyebrows  
I ran all the way here to see that  
Of course, your stiff and seaweed-like bangs had its own charm  
I thought it was the back of your head when I was touching it  
But then I touched your nose, so cute'_

Malam itu Hanbin merubah roomate para member.

Hanbin yang semula sekamar dengan Jiwon dan Junhwe berubah dengan Jinhwan, Jiwon dengan Donghyuk sedangkan Junhwe dengan Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo.

Diam-diam Jiwon bersyukur bisa sekamar dengan Donghyuk, ingin rasanya ia memeluk Donghyuk tapi mengingat ia belum menyatakan cintanya pada si manisnya dan sepertinya ia harus mengubur dulu impian memeluk lelaki manis yang sekarang sekamar dengannya.

"hyung" panggil Donghyuk

Jiwon yang merasa terpanggil segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Donghyuk

"hmm?" tanya Jiwon

"kau di atas apa bawah?" tanya Donghyuk

"atas" jawab Jiwon singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghyuk sendirian di kamar.

"hyung aneh" kata Donghyuk pada dirinya sendiri

Donghyuk segera membereskan pakaiannya dan tempat tidurnya sekaligus tempat tidur hyungnya itu.

Disaat yang lain membereskan kamar mereka, Jiwon malah pergi keluar dorm menuju sebuah minimarket dekat dorm mereka.

"aku akan membelikan mereka ice cream" pikir Jiwon sambil memilih ice cream.

Setelah ia memilih ice cream dan membayarnya, Jiwon kembali ke dorm dengan membawa sekantong plastik ice cream.

"aku pulang" teriaknya

"hyung bisa tidak kalau tidak teriak" protes Junhwe

Jiwon tak menghiraukan protes dari Junhwe dan melenggang masuk ke ruang tengah.

"ada yang mau ice cream?" tanya Jiwon

"aku mau" teriak semua member dan langsung berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan sebuah suara dari sang leader memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"aku akan pergi ke Jeju malam ini dengan Jinhwan hyung" kata Hanbin "Jiwon hyung tolong jaga memberdeul dan kuharap kalian menuruti perintah dan perkataan Jiwon hyung, jika ada yang membantah siap-siap mendapat hukuman dariku" lanjutnya dan membuat semua member bergidik ngeri.

"ne" jawab mereka serempak

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing

Sama halnya dengan lelaki sipit dengan gigi kelinci yang langsung pergi menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya.

"jangan lupa mematikan lampu Donghyuk-ah" kata Jiwon saat melihat Donghyuk masuk kamar

"ne hyung" jawab Donghyuk

Jiwon segera memejamkan matanya dan Donghyuk mematikan lampu dan segera menyusul ke alam mimpi, tapi sepertinya Jiwon tak bisa tidur berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk tidur tapi ia tetap tak bisa tidur. Diliatnya ke ranjang bawah tempatnya tidur seorang lelaki manis yang telah merebut hatinya. Perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju tempat tidur Donghyuk.

Membelai lembut kepala Donghyuk

"kau tau Donghyuk-ah kau sangat imut" kata Jiwon membelai lembut pipi Donghyuk yang agak tembem lalu mencium bibir tipis milik Donghyuk.

"jalja" kata Jiwon lalu beranjak menuju ranjangnya sendiri

'_You just changed your hair parting but why do I like it so much?  
Why are you so pretty?  
You just changed your hair parting  
It comes to life, I come to life because of you'_

Donghyuk adalah orang yang bangun pertama pagi hari itu, dibangunkannya hyung yang berada di ranjang atas miliknya

"hyung" panggil Donghyuk "Jiwon hyung ireona" lanjutnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi Jiwon

Jiwon bergerak tak nyaman karena Donghyuk "Jiwon hyung bangun kita harus latihan" kata Dongyuk sambil menepuk pipi Jiwon lagi

Jiwon yang tersadar ada sebuah tangan yang menepuknya, segera ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Donghyuk tengah membangunkannya. Jiwon mengamati Donghyuk yang tengah membangunkannya terlihat sangat cantik saat bangun tidur seperti ini dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan dan mata sedikit terpejam. 'cantik' pikir Jiwon

"hyung" panggil Donghyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya di muka Jiwon

"eoh n-ne?" tanya Jiwon terbata-bata

"bangunlah segera mandi kita harus latihan kan hyung" kata Donghyuk

"mm ne" jawab Jiwon "jangan lupa bangunkan yang lain Donghyuk-ah" pinta Jiwon sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"aku mencintaimu Donghyuk-ah" kata Jiwon saat sampai di kamar mandi

'_Look, everyone is copying you already  
Everyone is parting it like that  
Seems everybody's got on your parting  
No traffic light can block me (go straight on)  
If it's you, even when you spray cheap hair spray  
You make the sun rise in my dull heart  
Of course, I liked you before too'_

Saat perjalanan menuju trainee center, terlihat banyak lelaki memotong rambutnya seperti milik Donghyuk

"Donghyuk-ah" panggil Jiwon

"ne hyung?" tanya Donghyuk

"liat, banyak sekali yang meniru gaya rambutmu" kata Jiwon sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang meniru gaya rambut Donghyuk

"kan ini gaya rambut untuk orang tampan hyung" jawab Donghyuk sambil memeletkan lidahnya

Jiwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Donghyuk senyuman Donghyuk seperti Matahari baginya begitu cerah 'kalau seperti ini aku jadi semakin mencintaimu sama seperti sebeumnya Donghyuk-ah' batin Jiwon

'_Your slightly revealed forehead  
Your eyes are like a chihuahua  
I mean, you're cute  
Wanna do, pat your head, baby  
I can't live because of you'_

Setelah sampai di trainee center, segera mereka melakukan pemanasan dan menghafal koreo yang kemarin diberikan Jaewook sunbae.

Jiwon melirik Donghyuk yang sedang bermain dengan Chanwoo

'matanya seperti chihuahua' batin Jiwon sambil menahan tawanya

'sangat lucu' pikir Jiwon

'sepertinya aku tak bisa jika tak hidup bersamamu Donghyuk-ah' kata Jiwon dalam hatinya

'_Parting  
Parting  
Don't go yet  
Don't go soon'_

Saat istirahat latihan semua member pergi mencari makan, hanya ada Jiwon dan Donghyuk di studio dance.

"eodiga?" tanya Jiwon saat melihat Donghyuk akan pergi

"mau beli ice cream" jawab Donghyuk

Jiwon segera berlari menghampiri Donghyuk dan memeluknya dari belakang

"h-hyung" panggil Donghyuk dengan terbata-bata

Jiwon diam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghyuk dan menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu Donghyuk

"jangan pergi" kata Jiwon "jangan pergi tanpa seijinku dan meninggalkanku" lanjutnya

Jiwon membalikkan tubuh Donghyuk dan mengelus lembut pipinya.

"tetaplah disisiku dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku Kim Donghyuk" kata Jiwon menatap lekat manik mata Donghyuk lalu mencium bibir tipis Donghyuk dengan lembut.

.

.

END

.

.

Hahaha gaje ya ff yang ini?

Pasti deh kalo gaje wkwk

Maaf kalo lama update ini bingung nyari inspirasi :3

Jangan lupa buat review ya

Makasih buat yang udah nge fav sama nge follow ff abal milik dedek

Ilysm readersnim


	6. Artificial Grass

Tittle : Artificial Grass

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rating : T

Main Cast : Yang Hongseok &amp; Jung Chanwoo

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua dan agency owe cuman minjem nama doang

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak di samudra,cerita abal abal, BL

.

.

Halo balik lagi sama dedek

Kali pair yang gak pernah ada ffnya

Jarang ada kan ya yang bikin pair ini

Paling banyak BinHwan kalo gak JunJin

Yaudah happen reading aja yes

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

'_I don't need the sun or water_

_Because I can live fully without those things_

_I don't need to worry about withering_

_Because I won't lose my color even if I'm stepped on'_

"hyung" panggil Chanwoo

Hongseok menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara dan mendapati kekasihnya berjalan mengampirinya dengan lesu dan duduk disebelahnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hongseok.

Hongseok mengusap lembut pipi tembam milik Chanwoo dan mencium pucuk kepalanya

"wae?" tanya Hongseok

Chanwoo diam tak menjawab pertanyaan dari hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Melihat Chanwoo diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya, Hongseok segera membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Chanwoo.

"wae geurae?" tanya Hongseok lembut sambil mengusap pipi Chanwoo

Chanwoo hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Hongseok

"kau tau hyung aku tidak butuh apapun karena aku bisa hidup tanpa apapun denganmu

'_Everything looks good_

_All things I have are looking good_

_But the reason I can't be happy_

_You know why?'_

Semua tampak terlihat begitu sempurna di mata Chanwoo rumah tampak tertata dengan rapi halaman yang ditumbuhi bunga bunga juga terlihat sangat rapi hanya saja kesempurnaan itu tak bisa membuat Chanwoo tersenyum.

Dan alasannya hanya diketahui Chanwoo seorang.

'_I want to breathe too_

_I want to swallow the rain and lay roots_

_Like real grass_

_Like real grass'_

Malam itu Hongseok mengunjungi kediaman sang kekasih yang berada di Distric Gangnam. Perumahan untuk orang elite yang seperti kalia tahu.

Chanwoo adalah putra tunggal pewaris Jung Corp sedangkan Hongseok adalah CEO Yang Entertainment sebuah perusahaan musik terbesar di Asia.

'ting tong' bel kediaman Jung berbunyi memecahkan keheningan malam itu

"eo hyung wasseo?" tanya Chanwoo

Hongseok hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Chanwoo lalu memeluknya hangat dan memberikannya kecupan singkat di kening namja berpipi chubby itu.

Chanwoo menarik lengan Hongseok untuk masuk kerumahnya.

"hyung" panggil Chanwoo saat mereka sampai di kamar Chanwoo

"ne?" tanya Hongseok sambil merebahkan dirinya dan menjadikan paha Chanwoo sebagai bantalnya.

"aku ingin tinggal dan menetap di Kangwondo-Yanggu" jawab Chanwoo

Hongseok sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban kekasihnya lalu sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman cerah.

"aku ingin tinggal disana hyung" kata Chanwoo "aku ingin udara yang bersih dan pemandangan pegunungan yang indah bukan seperti disini yang hanya ada gedung pencakar langit" lanjutnya

"kita akan pindah saat aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku" kata Hongseok sambil membelai surai hitam Chanwoo

Chanwoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang tak lama lagi akan bertunangan dengannya.

"kajja kita tidur, sudah malam besok aku masih harus menyelesaikan monthly evaluation para trainee" kata Hongseok sambil menarik Chanwoo kedalam dekapannya

Memeluk posesif pinggang Chanwoo dan mencium hangat keningnya sebelum menuju alam mimpi

'_Look at the tickling fields when the wind blows_

_Even if I shake, I can't feel my blades_

_That grass gets shy when it touches the dirty_

_But unlike them, I don't have life'_

Angin dingin berhembus dengan tenang sore itu menerpa pipi hangat Chanwoo, ingin sekali ia bisa menggenggam angin tapi tidak ia hanya bisa merasakannya.

Hari ini sudah 5 bulan ia menunggu janji Hongseok untuk mengajaknya pindah ke Kangwondo-Yanggu dan masih dengan alasan yang sama pekerjaan Hongsoek yang belum selesai.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia pindah sendiri kesana dan menetap disana dengan bahagia tapi ia tak bisa tanpa Hongseok seperti ia tak mempunya tempat berlindung selain Hongseok.

'_They look good_

_All things they have are looking good_

_The reason it's beautiful even when they wither_

_You know what?'_

Chanwoo yang sedang berada di halaman belakang dan menikmati sore yang sedikit berkabut tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang dari tadi memperhatikannya, dan dengan perlahan sepasang mata itu mendekati Chanwoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Chanwoo-ya bogoshipposeoyo"

"hyung" kata Chanwoo pelan "kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Chanwoo "aku sudah menunggu dari 3 bulan lalu" lanjutnya "kita jadi pindah kan Hongseok hyung?" tanya Chanwoo seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Hongseok.

Hongseok tersenyum dan membelai lembut pipi chubby Chanwoo lalu mengangguk menjawab pertnyaan Chanwoo.

"bersiaplah" kata Hongseok "kita pindah hari ini" lanjutnya

Senyum merekah tercipta jelas di bibir tebal Chanwoo segera ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengepak bajunya di dalam koper.

Hongseok hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanwoo segera ia menyusul Chanwoo dan membantunya mengepak pakainnya.

"hyung sudah bersiap?" tanya Chanwoo

Hongseok tidak menjawab malah ia memasukkan alat kosmetik pria milik Chanwoo di tas kecil

Sebal jika diacuhkan, Chanwoo mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya dengan ditambah sedikit aegyo dan puppy eyes.

"hyung kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Chanwoo merajuk

Hongseok tersenyum dielusnya surai hitam pekat milik Chanwoo

"barang-barangku sudah disana sejak 3 bulan lalu" kata Hongseok mencium hangat kening Chanwoo

"jadi sejak 3 bulan lalu kau tidak menghubungiku karena ini?" tanya Chanwoo dengan mata yang membulat sempurna

Hongseok tersenyum direngkuhnya tubuh bongsor Chanwoo "kejutan untukmu sayang" bisiknya tepat dibelakang telinga Chanwoo

Chanwoo bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat sekarang karena Hongseok bisa dipastika pipinya bersemu merah karena Hongseok

Setelah selesai mengepak selama kurang lebih 1 jam karena hanya membawa pakaian saj, mereka segera berangkat menuju Kangwondo-Yanggu.

Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu hapir 5 jam lamanya Distric Gangnam menuju sebuah pedesaan dekat dengan gunung dan jauh dari kebisingan sebuah daerah yang asri Kangwondo-Yanggu.

Setelah sampai tak henti-hentinya Chanwoo memandang kagum dengan alam sekitarnya.

"kau suka sayang?" tanya Hongseok memeluk hangat Chanwoo

"hm" jawab singkat Chanwoo sambil mengagguk dan tersenyum senang

"kita akan hidup tentram disini dan kita akan berpergian menggunakan sepeda mengelilingi jalan setapak" kata Hongseok memeluk posesif pinggang kekasihnya

"arraseo hyung" jawab Chanwoo

'_I thought I'd last forever without light or water_

_But my fake and ruined blades are getting pulled out'_

Selama hampir 1 tahun mereka tinggal di Kangwondo-Yanggu menikmati dingin asri pegunungan dan hawa sejuk dari pepohonan dan bersepeda di sekitar mereka, Chanwoo merasa ia merindukan Gangnam dan Seoul.

Ia merasa ingin sekali kembali ke Seoul yang penuh dengan gemerlap lampu gedung pencakar langit.

Hongseok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Chanwoo duduk termenung segera melangkahkan kakinya dan memeluk hangat tubuh kekasihnya.

"wae geurae chagi?" tanya Hongseok

"..." Chanwoo diam ia menundukkan kepalanya

Merasa tak ada jawaban dielusnya lembut pipi Chanwoo

"wae? ada yang salahkah?" tanya Hongseok

"aku merindukan Seoul" kata Chanwoo lirih tapi masih bisa didengar Hongseok

"kau ingin kita ke Seoul?" tanya Hongseok

Chanwoo hanya menunduk lesu dan mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Hongseok

Hongseok membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya sehingga ia bisa berhadapan dengan Chanwoo

"kita akan ke Seoul sekarang kalau kau mau" kata Hongseok membelai lembut pipi Chanwoo

"tapi bagamaina dengan rumah ini?" tanya Chanwoo

"kita bisa mengunjungi rumah sesekali jika kau mau kita ke Kangwondo-Yanggu" jawab Hongseok

Chanwoo tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan hyung sekaligus calon suaminya ini

"arraseo aku akan bersiap hyung" kata Chanwoo meninggalkan Hongseok sendirian dan tersenyum karena ulahnya

.

.

END

.

.

Bagus ga?

Jelek pasti yakan

Ini ff hongchan pertama di ffn

Jangan lupa reviewnya reviw dibutuhkan dengan sangat buat tambah semangat

thanks


	7. Hello Goodbye

Tittle : Hello / Goodbye

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rating : T

Main Cast : Song Yunhyeong &amp; Jung Chanwoo

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua dan agency owe cuman minjem nama doang

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak di samudra,cerita abal abal, BL

.

.

Halo dedek balik

Kali bawa yunchan

Banyak banget yang nge review minta yunchan

Nih dedek kasih yunchan nih tapi reviewnya jangan lupa ya

Awas kalo gak review

Happen reading

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

'_Hello, I know you  
But you don't know me  
We haven't talked for all this time  
I just looked at you hanging out from far away'_

'hai Yunhyeong hyung' batin Chanwoo saat melihat senior yang ia sukai melewati gerbang

Chanwoo mengenal sunbaenya itu tapi ia tak mengenalnya dan mereka juga tak pernah berbicara sebelumnya, Chanwoo hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan dan tak pernah berani mendekatinya.

'_Should I approach you or not? Should I talk to you or not?  
Would this hello sound better or that? Would you greet me back?  
I only think about it again today and the opportunity leaves'_

'apa aku harus menghampirimu atau tidak? apa aku bisa berbicara denganmu Yunhyeong sunbae?' pikir Chanwoo

'apa suaraku bagus saat mengucapkan halo padamu sunbae? apa kau akan mengucapkan salam balik padaku?' batinnya

'aku hanya berpikir lagi hari ini dan jawabannya mungkin kau akan meninggalkanku' lanjutnya

Chanwoo mendesah pelan ditidurkannya kepalanya yang terasa berat di meja sekolahnya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan

'_Do you know how lonely it is to be alone?  
Do you know how sad I get when I see you avoiding me?'_

"Chanwoo-ya ireona" Donghyuk yang merupakan teman sebangku Chanwoo membangunkannya yang tertidur karena guru killer mereka Mr. Kwon telah memasuki kelas

Chanwoo menggeliat pelan, Donghyuk yang meilhat respon temannya segera menggoncangkan tubuh gajah/? milik Chanwoo

Chanwoo segera terbangun setelah merasakan goncangan pada tubuhnya dan mengusap pelan matanya agar bisa membuka matanya perlahan.

Segera ia membernarkan duduknya saat melihat Mr. Kwon sedang mengajar.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung Chanwoo tak dapat fokus pada materi yang diterangkan pada Mr. Kwon ia hanya meilhat keluar jendela tepat ke lapangan basket dan mendapati sosok manis yang selama ini menjadi incarannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Song Yunhyeong yang sedang bermain basket dengan teman sekelasnya.

Chanwoo mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat pangerannya bermain basket sungguh sangat keren saat sang pangeran bermain basket, ingin sekali ia menyeka keringat sang pangeran tapi dibuangnya pikirannya itu karena ia tau ia bukan siapa-siapa dari sang primadona sekolahnya itu.

'hyung kau tau aku sangat kesepian disini' batin Chanwoo

Tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu pandang tapi dengan cepat Yunhyeong memutus kontak mereka.

'hyung kenapa kau seperti menghindari kontak mata denganku?' pikir Chanwoo

'_Don't leave me far behind  
Leave me right here like this  
Just being with you all together  
Will make me feel secure_

_Don't leave me alone  
Let me be with you all  
Just being with you all together  
Will make me feel secure'_

Selama seminggu setelah kejadian 'kontak mata dengan pangerannya, Chanwoo berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati sang pangeran.

Saat di kantin, Chanwoo melihat sang pangeran pujaan hatinya sedang duduk sendiri emnunggu pesanannya melihat keadaan tak disia-siakannya keadaan itu. Chanwoo segera berjalan mendekati Yunhyeong yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, belum sampai ia ke tempat tujuan sang pangerannya segera pergi menjauh dari tempatnya karena ditarik teman-temannya.

'hyung jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini' teriak Chanwoo dalam hatinya

'aku hanya ingin bersamamu hyung dan berada disampingmu hyung' batinnya

'_Don't hate me  
Don't hate me'_

'sepertinya kau membeciku hyung' batin Chanwoo saat melihat Yunhyeong tersenyum merekah dengan teman-temannya

'aku mohon jangan membenciku hyung' batinnya

'_You always act the same only to me  
The shadow is only over me  
Alone in a lost orbit, a boat left alone on the waves, less than me  
Because I'm always alone  
I won't even put my hopes up high, will you even call my name?  
Like a dusty harmonica  
My throat clogs up and only a hoarse sound comes out'_

Saat pulang sekolah, Chanwoo sengaja pulang agak terlambat selama ia pulang cepat atau terlambat juga tidak akan yang memarahinya karena ia tinggal sendiri di apartementnya.

Tak sengaja ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal siapa lagi kalau bukan Song Yunhyeong sang pangeran hatinya yang sedang duduk di koridor sekolah sambil memegangi lututnya, dengan segera Chanwoo berjalan menghampiri sunbaenya itu.

"gwaechana sunbae?" tanya Chanwoo

"appo" jawab Yunhyeong sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah

"sunbae bisa berjalan?" tanya Chanwoo "akan kuantar sunbae pulang" lanjutnya

Yunhyeong hanya mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Chanwoo

'disaat seperti ini saja kau terlihat seperti biasanya _cool_' batin Chanwoo

'untung sekolah ini sepi dan hanya aku dan Yunhyeong sunbae' pikir Chanwoo

'hyung bisakah kau memanggil namaku sekali' batin Chanwoo sambil memapah Yunhyeong berjalan

Chanwoo hanya ingin Yunhyeong memanggil namanya sekali saja itu harapan terbesarnya tapi mungkin sunbaenya itu memanggil namanya.

Chanwoo terlihat seperti harmonika yang usang yang jarang dipakai.

Chanwoo telah mengantarkan sunbaenya itu sampai di halte bus terdekat dan segera berpamitan pulang ketika bus yang ditumpangi Yunhyeong sudah melaju meninggalkan halte dan segera ia berjalan pulang.

'_I secretly get upset inside in a dark place  
I somehow have pride so I can't admit that I'm alone  
Every morning, with the unsatisfactory bitter air  
The fog in my heart covers the sunlight  
Can you understand it?  
Not at all'_

tak butuh waktu lebih dari 15 menit Chanwoo sudah sampai di apartementnya, segera ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuk miliknya

'aku tidak bisa memiliki kebahagiaan karena aku sendiri dan setiap pagi terasa begitu pahit hanya ada kabut dihatiku yang ditemani dengan sedkit sinar matahari yang melewati ventilasi jendela' bati Chanwoo dan tanpa disadari sebuah liquid bening membanjiri air matanya.

'hyung aku mencintaimu sungguh mencintaimu hyung' batinnya sambil mengahpus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya

'bisakah kau mengerti kalau aku mencintaimu hyung?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri 'sepertinya tidak hyung'

Dan malam yang dingin itu Chanwoo terlelap setelah menangis hampir 5 jam/?

.

.

END

.

.

Gaje ya?

Emang

Maaf kalo gaje ya

Lagi buntu soalnya :3

Jan lupa reviewnya

thanks


End file.
